


Illuminated in violet

by gothicchandlers



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicchandlers/pseuds/gothicchandlers
Summary: When I open my eyes, you disappear.Even if it becomes a mess, oh dear.I will wait for this night again.A mirage of a lover appears where is least expected.But that is all it is. A mirage.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Illuminated in violet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi!
> 
> If you couldn't tell, I took (very slight) inspiration from pporappippam by Sunmi for this fic! The narrative of false love being deluded in fantasy is something I find so beautiful, I enjoy the somewhat eerie nature of Sunmi's work.
> 
> Quick Disclaimer!
> 
> This work is entirely fictional and does not reflect the actions or behaviours of the girls themselves!
> 
> On that note, lets begin!

**_7th September_ **

When Bora mindlessly walked into her AP English literature class on the first day of senior year, she felt a comforting sense of familiarity.

It was incredibly unnerving returning to her final year of high school after her breakup with Seungyeon, her girlfriend of two years. Bora had been well liked and popular even before she had started dating Seungyeon. The girl had moved to Glendale High during their sophomore year and Bora was instantly enamoured, the pair were dating a month later. It wasn't as if their break up was awful, Seungyeon knew herself that their spark was long gone. 

The pair fought over the smallest of things, Bora became secretive, scared to be vulnerable around the smaller girl in fear of judgement. Seungyeon began sitting with a different group at lunch; Seunghee, Sorn and Yujin, they shared a few classes with Bora and were nice enough. Their sleepovers became less frequent, the sex less interesting and the once perfect couple were less than desirable.

It was a summer night they broke up. As they grew further apart, Bora found herself investing in her friendships a lot more. Bora knew a lot of her friendships had been put to the back burner during her relationship and she was happy to have more time to spend with her friends again, unbothered by the fact she and Seungyeon hadn't been on a date in months. Eunbi was a recent friend of hers, they had only met at the beginning of the year due Eunbi transferring. The girls shared several AP classes together and instantly found themselves bonding, therefore Bora was so excited to finally be spending some time with her friend.

Abruptly, Bora’s night was cut short as she received a text from her girlfriend, insisting she picked her up. Whilst Bora and Eunbi had gone for dinner before spending some type at a coffee shop with an open mic, Seungyeon had been out with her friends at the beach and had been left drunk and alone. Begrudgingly, Bora abided by her girlfriend's request, she ubered to the beach to pick Seungyeon up before heading back to her house. The two girls lay curled up in Bora’s bed, their intimate position was that of muscle memory. Seungyeon drunkenly whispered sweet nothings into Bora’s ear, Bora didn't respond. The next morning, Seungyeon told Bora that she was breaking up with her. Seungyeon cried. Bora didn't feel anything but relief.

Like that, the girls ceased contact. As Seungyeon grew more wild, Bora grew more timid. The Kim’s spent the last month of summer break in Italy, a much needed change of scenery for Bora. She stopped checking social media, sure she didn't have feelings anymore but to see the girl she spent a long, beautiful 2 years with, partying every night and hooking up with every boy in sight, it just didn't sit right with her. The last month of summer was reflective for Bora, it was reinvention, she didn't have her armour anymore. Sure, she had her friends but she had completely lost her best friend and closest confidant, she was vulnerable. Her anxiety was always something that had been prominent but Seungyeon had always managed to talk her down, her skin pricked with goosebumps at the thought of dealing with it without her.

Bora sat in her familiar seat, awaiting her small class to fill. She felt safe in her AP classes, people generally quiet and kept to themselves, rarely bothering her. All Bora really wanted was to make it out of this year alive and to get as far away as she could from Glendale High. She was a good student, teachers didn't tend to notice her in a light other than a positive one, so she felt unnerved immediately when she was kept behind after class.

"Hi Bora! I wasn't expecting to see you here, you transferred out of my normal English classes last year didn't you?"

Bora was shocked, she'd been in regular English classes due to a timetable error for roughly a week & couldn't remember saying more than 2 words the entire time she was there, how on earth did this woman remember her?

"Um yeah haha hi? Is there anything you needed to speak to me about?" It wasn't that Bora was scared but confused rather as to what business the teacher had with her.

"Yes there is actually, you know Minji right?"

Bora suddenly noticed the tall blonde girl who had remained in the room, still hovering by her desk. Minji was incredibly quiet, she had never interacted with the girl, her only knowledge of her being Seungyeon’s disdain for the girl after her best friend Gahyeon had beat Seungyeon for a place on the student council.

"Yes I do"

The lie easily left Bora’s lips, it wasn't completely a lie? She had heard Seungyeon talk poorly of the girl on quite a few occasions, so she did know who she was.

"Brilliant! I checked the spreadsheets of the class' grades and you were at the top. Is there any chance you would be able to tutor Minji? She seems to be struggling from what I can see"

Both girls flushed pink from embarrassment. 

"I don't see why not?"

"Then it's settled! Thank you Bora, you are both dismissed"

The two girls quickly left the classroom, walking side by side, but not together. They went their separate ways to their classes and didn't spare the other a thought for the rest of the day.

Bora was relieved to finally relax in the passenger's seat of her mother's car at the end of the school day, closing her eyes she got lost in her thoughts and the quiet song playing on the radio. She had made it through the day unscathed and was incredibly surprised to see so many people who were happy to see her after her sudden and wordless departure. It was unlikely that anyone would have treated her differently after hers and Seungyeon’s breakup, they hadn't even told anyone for christ's sake, but her over anxious brain had ingrained into her mind weeks ago that this was about to be the worst year of her life.

**_14th September_ **

A few days had passed since her teacher's request of tutoring. Bora kept herself incredibly busy, between her college applications and impossible deadlines for classes already, she only took a small break when she accidentally hospitalised herself. 

It was nothing serious. The girl had been spending a lot of her lunchtimes and free periods in the dance studio, barely making time to throw a sandwich down her neck before carrying on with her choreographing. She was so incredibly intent on going to her dream school in Italy there was absolutely nothing she was going to let hinder her, now she no longer had a romantic or much of a social life there was no excuse for falling behind on any of her work, especially not dance. So the girl was standing in the studio, hecticly trying to finish the 8 count before the end of her lunch period, when there was a loud bang as she fell to the floor and felt a sharp pain in her toe, her blood ran cold. 

She pulled her foot closer to her, to see that she had lost her toenail to the tape on the floor. Frantically she looked into the connecting studios to see if anyone was there but she was alone. Bora quickly got changed and packed away her things, trying to ignore the ungodly throbbing in her toe and quickly hobbled out of the studio to try & find someone to help. She had no idea what to do about the situation at hand but she knew that she needed to get some kind of medical attention or assistance. 

  
  


Opposite the dance studios were the recording studios, where Bora spotted Minji and two other girls. Bora felt guilty asking Minji for help considering she had not approached her about tutoring but she knew there was a bigger situation at hand right now.

"Hi Minji! I have a bit of a situation right now and I don't really know what to do. Can you please help me?” Bora stumbled into the classroom, her legs unsteady with adrenaline and fear. The three girls turned to look at her, she recognised one girl sat with Minji to be Gahyeon but she had never encountered the other girl before now.

"Kim Bora? What ever is the matter?"

Bora pulled off her now blood soaked sock to show the girls, only now having a good look at it herself, the now raw flesh was aggressively red and inflamed looking, drops of blood had begun to clot down the sides and had slightly dripped down her foot. Bora was a fan of horror films, specifically gore, so the gasp that left her lips was predominantly due to the fact she'd paid $25 for a pedicure 2 days ago, and it was now completely ruined.

  
  


"How the fuck did you do that?"

"Holy shit Bora"

"What even is that?"

  
  


The three girls crowded around the girl, trying to stop her panicking and get her to explain what on earth had happened for small droplets of blood to be dripping onto the carpet beneath them.

"I was practising in the dance studios and there seemingly must have been some loose tape, my toenail must have caught in it and ripped off as I was dancing. I was the only one in there, I just ran over as soon as it happened I don't know what to do?"

Although the gore of it was disregarded, Bora had gone into panic mode wondering how they would fix it, if could be back practising by tomorrow? Siyeon noticed the way the girl shook with pure anxiety and held her hand.

"Okay Bora, I'm Siyeon. I was planning on going to the hospital after school as I generally volunteer but we can leave now and I'll stay with you. Is that okay with you?" Bora managed to nod before the navy haired girl grabbed her bags & keys from the table and walked her to her car, clinging to Siyeon’s arm for support as she hobbled.

The drive was silent, the shock had worn off and Bora’s toe was beginning to hurt but she dared not say a word. She didn't know whether or not Siyeon was actually going to go to the hospital after school but nonetheless, she felt terribly guilty for making a girl she had literally just met skip her classes to drive her to the hospital.

"So uh, Bora, how are you feeling? How's your toe? Are you in pain? I haven't got any paracetamol but I've got a couple of joints in my glovebox if that's any help?"

"Oh no Siyeon, please don't worry I'll be fine, it's already too much that you're skipping to drive me. You know you don't have to stay with me? I can totally just ring my mom and she'll pick me up when I'm done!"

"God no, I'm not leaving you alone. You're looking progressively more faint as time goes by, I wouldn't want to leave you alone and something happen

Bora was in awe, she had never spoken to this girl yet she was planning to spend her Friday afternoon in a hospital waiting room with her. The two girls sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride to the hospital, Siyeon’s music playing softly on the speakers. Bora was quite amazed how at ease she found herself in this random girl's car, there was something about Siyeon’s friendly nature that put her wandering mind at rest.

By the time the girls had reached the hospital, they had become fairly well acquainted, learning the basics about each other through a quick game of 20 questions that left them both with tears in their eyes from laughing. The car park was packed so Siyeon understood that the two girls were in for the long haul and was rather grateful she hadn't eaten her lunch before Bora had interrupted them.

Siyeon kept the small girl close to her, helping her avoid any further damage as the two walked into the busy wait room. Bora went to check herself in whilst Siyeon got them both coffees and they met back at the seating area.

"They said it'll be roughly an hour or so before I can get seen to, are you sure you want to stay?"

"Bora stop it, I've said I'm staying with you and that's final." Siyeon squeezed Bora’s hand, giving her a small smile.

And so she did, she stayed by Bora’s side whilst the girl shook on the doctor’s table, whilst she cried when they told her she would have to rest for at least a week, when she flinched as they wrapped and cleaned up the wound. It was hours later by the time she found herself pushing the wheelchair given to the girl, all the way back to her car.

They were both exhausted when they found themselves sitting in Siyeon’s passengers seats, it was 5pm by the time everything was done.

"Siyeon, I really cannot thank you enough for this afternoon. I really appreciate you giving up your Friday afternoon. Can I take you out for breakfast or something next week as a thank you? I feel so bad!"

"It's really no problem and you have no need to apologise but I will take you up on that breakfast offer. I love brunch!" Siyeon excitedly giggled. "Anyway how are you feeling? I got pretty worried when you cried"

"That wasn’t even anything to do with the pain, oh my god that's so embarrassing. That shit did hurt though!"

Bora blushed slightly, hiding her face in shame from the girl who was now reversing the car out of the parking lot and heading out. The girls were met with their familiar, comfortable silence once more, both rather exhausted from the day's events and finding it unnecessary to make conversation. Soon enough, Siyeon was pulling up outside of Bora’s house, which she had typed into the girl's maps whilst she drove.

"Thank you so much again Siyeon, I'm sorry I took time from your volunteering. Will you still have time to go back?"

"I let them know a few hours ago that I wouldn't be able to help tonight so it's no problem! I'm just glad you're bandaged up and home, do you need any help getting into your house or?"

"I'm fine! I promise my toe will not hinder me opening the front door but thank you Siyeon. I'll see you Monday?"

"You will. Have a nice night Bora, I hope you're feeling better!" Siyeon gave the girl a soft smile and squeezed her hand as she got out of the car. A small smile crept onto Bora’s face in return, as she waved to the girl and began driving into the distance.

**_5th October_ **

Bora continued to lose herself in her school work, she had quickly become impatient with bandages and had removed them 2 weeks later, but was taking it easier and was slightly more careful. After her day spent with Siyeon, she had found herself welcomed into their friend group with open arms. Gahyeon was just as, if not more, friendly than Siyeon, the two girls instantly clicking due to their love of makeup and dance. Bora felt extremely guilty that she had let Seungyeon’s unfair judgment of the group form a bias against the girls who she could have formed a close bond with years ago but she knew reflecting on the way she had let herself behave with Seungyeon wasn't acceptable and she would end up in a wormhole of self depreciation. 

Minji on the other hand, well Minji was harder to crack than the other girls. Much to the dismay of her teacher, she still hadn't arranged tutoring with Minji. It felt too uncomfortable to invite the girl over to study biweekly when she rarely got more than 10 words out of her per lunchtime. Bora herself was an introvert, she knew she was shyer than most these days and was able to empathise with Minji to a certain degree, and it was because of that she knew she would get nowhere with tutoring the girl if neither party was able to open up to the other.

It was between classes one day when she was walking through the hallways with Eunbi when she remembered that the blonde girl was friends with Gahyeon, the two girls worked at the mac store in the mall together and had grown close over the summer, attending each other's parties frequently.

"What do you know about Kim Minji”

Eunbi seemed not taken aback but confused by the question, Bora had never elaborated on why she was kept back that day in English out of respect for Minji, nor had she informed her of her new lunch time routine so she supposed Eunbi was rightfully confused.

"Um, we met last year when she came in to work to use Gahyeon’s discount for a present for her girlfriend"

"She likes girls?"

"What's it to you Bboya? That's like a minor detail, so anyways, she's come in a lot to visit Gah but one time Gah wasn't in so we ended up talking and she's pretty cool! She's a huge fan of film, I don't know why she isn't in film studies with us honestly because we ended up chatting about horror for like a good half an hour before my manager shouted at me. Yeah anyway she's really cool."

Their conversation abruptly ended before Bora could reply due to the fact they had reached their classroom, but she used the hour of latin to mull over what Eunbi had told her. She never knew about any of the girl's interests and was quite shocked to see they shared a few. On paper the two girls were incredibly compatible which gave Bora the sign and the much needed confidence to ask Minji about setting up tutoring dates that lunchtime.

Bora sat at the now familiar table in the music studios, coincidentally only accompanied by Minji, the other two girls had seemingly not finished class. It felt right to bring up the question with Minji now they were alone, to save face for Minji she told herself was the reason but it was really because she would've pussied out had the other girls been here (also because the uncomfortable silence between them was forcing Bora to breathe out of her mouth, fearing breathing from her nose would be too loud).

"Hey Minji, have you seen that they're showing The Shining in the cinema next week?"

"Yes I was going to book tickets the other day but I didn't want to go alone" Minji gave an uncomfortable forced laugh, trying to make eye contact with Bora but feeling equally as uncomfortable in the situation.

"I would've ended up going alone too, if not with my dad but that's just sad to be a 17 year old girl to be going to the cinema with her dad right? We could go together if you wanted?"

"Sure that's fine with me? Let me know when you've booked your tickets and I'll book mine"

"I'll book mine now!" Bora tried not to sound overly enthusiastic but she was grateful to finally be getting somewhere with the girl. If sitting at their lunch table was to become a permanent thing, Bora knew she needed to build a relationship with Minji outside of just tutoring.

"It starts at 9pm next saturday night. If you wanted, you could come over a few hours early and we could get some tutoring done and then grab a bite to eat before the film? If not it's completely fine and I'll just meet you at the cinema?"

"No Bora, that's fine by me, I mean we probably should start tutoring sooner rather than later, I don't want to waste any more of your time."

Before Bora could respond, Gahyeon and Siyeon entered the room and silence fell between the two girls once more. Although it was bound to be uncomfortable due to Minji’s guilty outlook on the situation, it was a start at least, Bora thought to herself as she engaged in conversation with an animated Gahyeon who was ranting about some boy who had stood her up the previous night. Although her relationship with Minji was still practically non-existent, Bora had faith. The majority of her anxieties had been pushed aside by Siyeon and Gahyeon’s incredibly welcoming nature. She caught Siyeon’s eye as she took a bite into her sandwich who sent her a warm smile from across the table, Siyeon was nice, Siyeon was warm, Siyeon was safe. Gahyeon continued her story and Bora nodded and smiled along, she was amazed by her ability to fall into a routine with these girls with little anxiety about how they felt about her or worry what other people thought of her sudden new friend group. Bora was beginning to feel happy.

**_14th October_ **

This week was harder than most for Bora. Seungyeon’s birthday was October 12th and for the past 2 years, Bora had spent the week planning event after event for Seungyeon, saving all her money to buy everything the girl had ever mentioned, Bora remembered it all (or rather her notebook did). As much as she would've liked, she couldn't avoid the week. School was inescapable, Seungyeon’s new friends planning lavish surprises for her all around the school that Bora simply couldn't avoid, and even if her social media feed wasn't filled with birthday posts for the girl, her snapchat and instagram archives loved to remind her of the previous birthdays with the girl. All the girl could do was delete the apps off of her phone for the time being and keep herself busy and distracted, sure it was dramatic but Bora had already spent too many nights blaming herself for the decay of their relationship. She knew she wasn't happy with Seungyeon but god sometimes she missed the safety blanket of routine with the other girl.

Eunbi did her best to cheer up her smaller friend, inviting Gahyeon along also to all get their nails done one night after school, facials another, coffee another. Not wanting to leave her friend alone to mope, she was angry she had allowed her friend to be such a deflated version of herself for so long. She never had much of an influence over how Seungyeon negatively affected Bora when they were together but now they were broken up, she did everything in her power to keep the girl in high spirits.

The reigns Eunbi held over Bora were eased by the weekend, thankfully in time for Bora and Minji’s study and cinema day. Eunbi, Bora and Gahyeon didn't stay out too late the night before, opting simply to go to their favourite tea rooms, the one Eunbi and Bora went to  _ that  _ night. Bora was home by 7, the girl was happily met by her dog Jane at the door, who she carried up to her room, cuddling the dog close to her chest. She opted to simply relax with Jane for the rest of the night, the girls had eaten whilst they were out so there was no need for her to leave her room. Turning on her tv she tucked herself into bed, Jane still in her arms as she dozed off to whatever was playing on the horror channel.

Bora woke up at 9 the next morning, she hadn't asked Minji to come over till 2 so she had a few hours to relax before she had to tutor the girl so she went about her normal saturday morning routine. 2pm arrived and Bora patiently sat on top of her now made bed as she waited for Minji, she wasn't too concerned that she wasn't right on time as Bora knew she was far from punctual the majority of the time but there was a feeling of uncertainty in her chest. The film didn't start till 9 which gave the girls more than enough time to get some English work done, maybe relax and talk a bit before going out for some food and seeing the film, but Bora was overly prepared always, not allocating herself enough time was always a concern of hers but realistically she knew she was fine.

Then came 3pm with no sight of Minji. Bora shot the girl a text, knowing that it was unlikely she would receive a message as the girl was notoriously bad with messaging back but she was beginning to get concerned.

**To:** **_Kim Minji_ **

_ Hi Minji, are we still on for tutoring and the cinema today? _

Sent 3:05pm

Whilst on her phone, Bora sent Siyeon a quick text, she hadn't spoken to the girl too much that week with her hectic Eunbi schedule taking up all of her time outside of school. Although she was forming a strong bond with Gahyeon due to her likeness to and close friendship with Eunbi, there was something about Siyeon she couldn't quite put her finger on. Eunbi was one of her bestest friends but she knew the girl had her pre-existing friend group of Chayeon and Yena who she spent the majority of her time with and Bora knew they would never have the same incredibly close relationship that the three girls had. But Siyeon, Siyeon was becoming her best friend. Granted she didn't properly know what a best friend was, the only person she had ever classed as her best friend was Seungyeon, but it was complicated establishing boundaries for what she would now consider a best friend if she eliminated the romantic factors. Something clicked with the two girls that day at the hospital, they texted non stop since. Bora was not a good texter, not as bad as Minji but she struggled to concentrate on a conversation, her mind constantly elsewhere, working on overdrive always. Despite this, she always managed to make time for Siyeon , which was how 2 hours passed still without Minji’s arrival yet it barely felt like 5 minutes.

After accepting the girl had been blown off by Minji and sulking in bed for a while, Bora carried on with her usual Saturday plans of taking Jane for a long walk and getting some homework done, electing not to think about the 3 hours she had wasted. Come 8pm the girl decided she let go of the last piece of hope she had of Minji coming to the screening with her and began getting ready to go alone. The California nights were yet to grow colder, still clinging to the late summer sun, she knew she wouldn't leave the cinema until after 11 and she wasn't prepared to be wearing uncomfortable clothes at that hour when she would be wrapped in pyjamas by then on any other Saturday night. 

She had already informed her parents of her plans for the evening, so she wished them both a goodnight before grabbing her car keys and leaving. Late night drives were everything to Bora, nothing felt real on the LA highway under the dark sky, she didn't feel like Bora and she loved it. She let herself be lost in her fantasy where she wasn't herself, she was anyone but herself. Bora’s wallowing in her car whilst being sound tracked by sad 90s music felt straight out of a coming of age film but even then, she felt her plot line was even too pathetic for that, a single tear rolled down her cheek that she quickly wiped away. It was pitiful that she now stood at 8:55pm in a queue for the screening, trying to kid herself that Minji would show up any moment now, apologising profusely for being held up by an absurd circumstance but as the line moved forward, she became less deluded about the situation. It was when she took her seat in between two people, neither were Minji but rather grown men who both gave her judgemental looks, did she finally accept that Minji wasn't coming.

When the lights came up and the credits began to roll, Bora felt her eyes were wet with tears although she was unable to decipher whether it was from the film or everything that had happened that day. Her chest was tight as she walked out of the cinema, The Shining was Bora’s favourite film of all time and she let herself believe that she simply was so awestruck by seeing the film on the big screen and was overwhelmed with emotion because of that, but she knew that wasn’t the truth. As she stepped into her car, she let the tears fully pour. Minji had no intent of ever going with the girl, the nail on the coffin was seeing both seats beside her were booked, neither of which were by Minji. Driving away from the fleeting cinema, Bora was filled with embarrassment and shame. She hadn’t hung out with anyone other than Eunbi in months so it was incredibly nerve wracking to make plans with anyone else, even with the plans predominantly being tutoring, it was a big step for Bora to spend time with someone outside of school hours and she was ashamed. 

Of course Minji wouldn’t have wanted to be friends with her? This was only about tutoring, she already imposed herself where she wasn’t wanted by sitting with Minji’s friend group, why would Minji want her to do that? They weren’t friends? Minji never even spoke to her at lunch times. Why would she want to see a film with her on a Saturday night? Overwhelmed by her thoughts, the drive home was quick and she was back in her driveway before she realised. Quickly she made her way into the house, she went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea to calm her nerves as she struggled to fight off the sobs that wracked her body. Jane patiently waited for the girl at the bottom of her bed as she stripped off, not bothering to put on pyjamas as she lay in her bed and began to sob freely, letting out her shame and embarrassment where no one but her dog could see her.

**_28th October_ **

After the incident of that Saturday, Bora began to distance herself from the girls. She was ashamed. As her and Minji had made their plans in private, she was unaware if Gahyeon and Siyeon were aware of what had happened but if they were, they elected not to mention it. Like a reverse in progress, Bora began to spend her lunch hours in the empty dance studio once more which concerned Eunbi immensely. She had invited Eunbi over the next day to tell her all that had happened, the blonde showed up with takeaway from their favourite brunch place that Bora graciously accepted as they sat in her dining room and Bora told her friend everything that had happened from their first day of AP.

Graciously, Eunbi decided to take Minji’s tutoring off Bora’s hands. Deciding it would be a sensible idea to alleviate her friend of more stress attempting to plan anything else with the girl who had brought her so much embarrassment. The next day the two found their teacher and explained it simply wasn’t working out with Bora and Minji, their teacher apologised and was more than happy to hand Minji’s tutoring over to Eunbi, who’s grades rivalled Bora’s. Bora could not have been any more grateful for Eunbi, thanking her profusely which she dismissed, telling her Bora would do the same for her. But it had been 2 weeks since it happened and although she initially thought handing Minji’s tutoring over to herself would be a good idea, it saw Bora avoiding the friend group completely and returning to the way she had been at the beginning of the year. Timid and closed off, Bora was avoiding human interaction like the plague.

Gahyeon and Siyeon felt immensely guilty, neither girl had any idea why Bora had begun to distance from them. Gahyeon tried to ask Eunbi at work but the girl simply told her it wasn’t her place to tell. Minji, well Minji hadn’t said much at all. It wasn’t as if the girls had discussed Bora’s absence frequently, but the others thought it was unusual that she hadn’t said anything, sure she never really spoke to the girl but they weren’t aware of her directly opposing Bora.

Despite the weight of embarrassment heavy on her chest, falling back into her familiar and safe routine of the dance studio was nice. Bora was able to throw herself into her school work once more and had actually found herself a job at a local dance company as a means to develop her own technique and work first hand with students her own age and younger. Her body was almost on autopilot; wake up, go to school, go straight to work, come home and eat, do homework, sleep, repeat. But she didn’t mind, if she had the opportunity to ignore her thoughts, who was she to pass that up? She knew her erratic behaviour was a concern to her parents, Eunbi and to an extent Siyeon and Gahyeon but she decided she had to be selfish if it meant she wasn’t to be hurt again. What had happened with Minji was not that big of a deal. Sure it was shitty of her but it wasn’t anything to completely shut down over, however to Bora, it was a sign to give up. Bora believed Minji had potential to fill the hole Seungyeon left in her, she was giddy and certain something positive could come from a friendship between the two girls given all they had in common. How naïve she had been, to believe she would be able to rebuild herself quickly, to pretend everything was normal again, like she didn’t truly hate her life.

Enough was enough for Siyeon, who had been told constantly throughout her life that her heart was too big, she watched from afar as the girl who she had texted constantly was becoming more of a stranger as the days went on. It was when reminiscing over her texts with Bora did she realise what she could do to cheer the brunette up. It was a Friday and Siyeon knew the two girls shared the same free period before lunch so elected to find her then when it would just be the two of them. It didn’t take much for Siyeon to find Bora, knowing the girl had spent all of her time in the dance studio for the past two weeks, it was an educated guess that the girl could be found there. Siyeon entered the room to find there was only one other person there, Bora stood facing away from her, the girl was in a word of her own as she moved round the room with such control and elegance. Siyeon was fascinated watching the girl encompass the room, in awe of her precision and grace, it was as if she was born solely to dance. She wasn’t aware that she had zoned out staring at the girl until she was interrupted by a polite faux cough.

“Hi Siyeon, can I help you?”, the girl had spun around to face Siyeon and was perched on the edge of the table. She felt almost timid and fearful around Siyeon, like she was preparing for the worst, which confused Siyeon immensely but decided that wasn’t something she needed to think about at this very moment.

“I was wondering if you had plans tonight?”

“Unless you count cuddling with Jane and watching Grey’s Anatomy, no.”

“Speaking of Jane, I saw the cinema was doing a screening of Thor and booked two tickets if you’d like to come with me? I remember you saying you loved the film and that’s why you named Jane  _ Jane _ , if I’m overstepping I understand and by no means am I forcing you to come but I’ve missed you lately Bboya.” 

Bora was incredibly surprised by Siyeon’s invitation, with having distanced herself from the taller girl, she presumed Siyeon had come to talk to her to ask her to stop texting her and to tell her she no longer wanted to be friends with her, taking on the same mindset as Minji. An invitation to see her favourite movie was certainly not in the forefront of Bora’s mind for potential conversations. She let out a sigh of relief feeling like she could breathe again, after growing so close to Siyeon she hadn’t wanted to cut herself off from the girl, so to hear the other girl had missed her too felt a sense of relief wash over her.

“You’re so thoughtful Siyeon, I would love that so much. I’ve missed you too y’know?”

Siyeon slowly made her way over, hesitating for a moment before wrapping her arms around the girl in a tight hug. Bora was never one for affection, it was a large part of the decline in her previous relationship, she simply hated being touched cringing at the slightest of things, like her mother’s hand on her hip as she moved past her in the kitchen. Her skin tended to crawl whenever any contact was made with her body and someone else’s, yet she felt strangely safe and comforted in Siyeon’s arms. She only hesitated for a second before reciprocating the other girl’s embrace completely, her arms tightly gripping Siyeon’s neck as Siyeon’s wrapped around her waist. The two girls stayed in that embrace for a minute or so, it said the words the girls couldn’t. For Siyeon, it was an apology to Bora for whatever had happened for her to distance herself and an invitation to come back to her and their friendship. For Bora, it was an apology to Siyeon for abandoning her with no explanation and accepting her invitation to join her once more.

Bora found herself waiting patiently in her car outside Siyeon’s house after offering to drive them as a thank you for the ticket, also because she felt uneasy waiting for someone else to show up who maybe wouldn’t, but Siyeon wasn’t Minji. Siyeon quickly joined Bora in the car and the two set off, both practically buzzing with excitement. Neither girl had felt particularly in the Halloween spirit that year, with College application deadlines and a mass amount of work, it was hard to enjoy anything outside of academia. The two girls were easily the oldest people at the screening but they didn’t mind, the lack of people their age gave them the freedom to be as giddy and excitable as they wanted, without the watching, judgmental eyes of people they knew. After spending the previous couple of weeks wallowing alone in her room, it was nice to spend time with someone who wasn’t her mother or dog. She looked over at Siyeon in the middle of the film who was completely immersed in the screen, eyes wide with childlike glee watching the character of Thor reclaim the  Mjölnir . Bora reached out to squeeze Siyeon’s hand, who returned the gesture with a smile and Bora felt content. The film ended at 11, which cut the girl’s night short and without ability to continue but Bora didn’t care. They drove back to Siyeon’s house, the radio on a low volume in the background as the girls talked.

“Siyeon, I hope this doesn’t sound too forward but I think you’re my best friend. I know we haven’t known each other for that long, and in all fairness I’ve never had a best friend before so I don’t really have anything to go off of. But I think you’re my best friend.”

“I don’t think that sounds too forward at all Bora” Siyeon waited until they reached a red light and placed her hand on top of Bora’s as a sign of reassurance. She pulled away when the light changed and Bora moved her hand from the gear stick back to the wheel.

“I know we didn’t become friends under the most ordinary of circumstances, but I think that brought us even closer in this short space of time. You might think I’m silly but I honestly think we’re soulmates, I’ve never believed in romantic soulmates but I think some people were destined to be best friends and I’ve never felt more sure about anything as I do about us being soulmates Bora”

Tears sprung in Bora’s eyes, thankfully as she turned onto Siyeon’s road so it wouldn’t affect her driving particularly. Bora pulled up onto the curb outside Siyeon’s house before unbuckling her seatbelt and reaching over to pull Siyeon into another tight embrace. Siyeon fell naturally into the hold, her head resting on the other girl's shoulder. They stayed there for a while, neither girl was in any sort of rush with it being a Friday night so they enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped in each other's arms, even bent awkwardly in the front of Bora’s car.

“Soulmates” Bora whispered. “I like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed so far!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated always.


End file.
